


Indecências

by xxhhunter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Não Temos Vagas, Português, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/pseuds/xxhhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Começou com batidas. A porta da casa, suas costas contra a parede, as botas pesadas de Hadrian no chão. Ouvia sua própria respiração aumentando, sua pele enrubecendo e liberando calor enquanto membros se entrelaçavam e sua cabeça começava a rodar de – Ouch! Maravilha, teria que usar uma gola alta pro trabalho amanhã. [Tolkien (Germania/England) por causa de um AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecências

**Author's Note:**

> AU baseado no fórum temosvagas. yuku. com
> 
> Hadrian = Germania

Começou com batidas. A porta da casa, suas costas contra a parede, as botas pesadas de Hadrian no chão. Ouvia sua própria respiração aumentando, sua pele enrubecendo e liberando calor enquanto membros se entrelaçavam e sua cabeça começava a rodar de –  _Ouch!_  
Maravilha, teria que usar uma gola alta pro trabalho amanhã.

Arthur Kirkland tinha crescido em uma casa cheia. Gostava de livros de história, contos de fadas, romances de cavalaria, poemas e peças de shakespear. Ele se sentava no sofá da casa de um cara mais velho enquanto bebiam cerveja direto da garrafa e conversavam. E sempre bebia demais, mas também Hadrian sempre deixava que ele terminasse a noite deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, cochilando. Hadrian F. Strauss, aos olhos do inglês era um homem feito, faculdade completa, emprego, casa própria... Isso somado à sua altura fazia com que o inglês se sentisse uma criança. Se abraçava à cintura do outro, sua mente ébria murmurando canções de música sobre anarquia e poesias de amor, misturando-as até que Hadrian começasse a rir de suas declarações embriagadas.

Tropeçaram sobre os degraus, quase parando ali mesmo, sem saber qual perna era de quem e qual boca beijava o quê. Sussurros e sibilos, serenatas de sons em um  _crescendo_  erudito que tornava tudo em sinfonia e euforia. Emoções só completas pela leve exclamação quando finalmente alcançaram o quarto do primeiro andar.

\- Jesus Cristo, Arthur. – Ele tinha comentado, vendo a bagunça, mas Arthur trouxe-o de volta para o assunto mais importante, começando a puxar-lhe os botões da camisa com certa pressa.

\- Shh, me ajuda com isto aqui.

Ele ajudou, puxando a camisa para trás e deixando-a de lado, identificando a cama no meio do quarto e guiando a ida de Arthur até o lugar certo. Ele se sentou em cima da cama com tanta prática que Hadrian se perguntou quantas vezes ele já havia recuado assim até aquele colchão. Se inclinou, apoiando-se sobre ele enquanto o inglês deixava marcas de unhas em seu peito, uma vingança pela mancha avermelhada em seu pescoço que logo começaria a aroxear. Se beijaram, sem ar, sem limites. Murmúrios e cochichos soavam como brados no silêncio da casa, a chuva caindo do outro lado da janela coberta enquanto uma das mãos de Hadrian levantava a coxa de Arthur até sua cintura.

A chuva ameaçava começar enquanto voltavam. Pararam em frente a porta, como de costume. Hadrian tentou soltar sua mão automaticamente, sabia que era a hora de fingir não estar saindo com o inglês, pelo menos até chegarem ao quarto. Mas desta vez Arthur segurou-a no lugar.

-  _Liebe_? – Perguntou, confuso, mas o inglês não olhou pra trás, abrindo a maçaneta com a mão livre. Entraram de mãos dadas, o rosto do inglês enrubecendo à medida que seus companheiros de casa riam e batiam palmas, fazendo troça do quanto aquilo havia levado tempo. O mais baixo franziu o cenho, envergonhado, mas não disse nada, simplesmente puxando-o escada acima, ignorando os assobios dos amigos.

Gemidos, posições, tabus. Tudo aquilo que passava pela mente do britânico eram coisas que não seriam ditas à luz do dia. Aquelas roupas que restavam foram jogadas longe, descartadas como objetos inúteis, como se os dois habitantes daquele quarto não soubessem bem pra que coisa elas serviam. Mais beijos, menos ar, os cabelos compridos de Hadrian se misturavam com a atmosfera, cobriam os dois como uma cortina que não deixava Arthur ver mais nada, só ele. Só ele e dourado. A intimidade entre os dois corpos crescia, com todos os cuidados necessários os dois foram se aproximando, até que seus corpos se sincronizaram, suas respirações perderam o ritmo e nenhum dos dois era capaz de dizer qualquer coisa lógica por um tempo.

Naquela tarde se deitaram juntos na cama de Hadrian, se aconchegavam, conversavam, trocavam carinhos.

\- Você está quieto. – Ele murmurou, afundando o rosto no pescoço exposto do inglês, a gravata desamarrada. Ele estremeceu, sentindo cócegas.

\- Shhh. – Arthur se concentrava em seu livro, um pesado e grosso. Páginas finas e letras pequenas, do jeito que ele gostava. Hadrian beijou seu pescoço, ele encolheu um ombro, distraído.

\- Você não pode ler depois?

\- Não posso vir pra cá ao invés de estudar todo dia. – Ele justificou, mas o alemão levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- E que livro é esse?

\- Les Miserables.

\- Está lendo pra uma aula ou por prazer?

\- Bom...

Era possível ver a clara diferença, aquela pequena quase desvalorizada diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor. Sexo podia ser lento, ser carinhoso... Mas você só sabia mesmo que estava fazendo amor quando era algo quente, forte, picante, algo que te deixava ofegante, que te deixava capaz de gritar indecências a plenos pulmões e ainda assim o calor do toque, o gosto do beijo, tudo aquilo junto só te fazia sentir o quanto aquela pessoa era especial. O quanto você queria estar mais perto. Arthur arqueou as costas, estava suando à essa altura. Hadrian também. Os sons adoçavam o ar abafado, as mãos guiavam-se às cegas para conseguir se encontrar antes de qualquer coisa. Foram trocados palavrões e palavras e Hadrian ajudou-o a girar-se com cuidado. Mais gemidos, novos, cansados e mais altos. O ritmo aumentava, o inglês mal conseguia respirar.

\- Não dá mais-! – Esbaforiu.

\- Mais um pouco – Hadrian quase implorou, aumentando ainda mais a cadência.

\- Hadrian-

\- Arthur, se você está lendo isso por prazer não é que pode fazer depois? – Hadrian suspirou, ainda beijando-lhe o pescoço, Arthur se encolhendo para o outro lado cada vez mais, tentando continuar a ler. – É um bom livro, mas...

\- Não tenho tempo pra ler por prazer—

\- Vamos fazer outra coisa por prazer.

"Merda", "isso", "vai", palavras que fariam qualquer pessoa corar eram proclamadas como poesia entre as quatro paredes. Hadrian perdia a noção do espaço, começando a murmurar em alemão, Arthur arqueou-se mais, seu corpo inteiro tremia. Naquele instante ele não ligava mais para o que era sorte, o que era destino o que era alma gêmea ou se nada disso existia, ele só agradecia à tudo que aconteceu para poder proporcionar aquela noite. Arthur só pensava em o quanto aquele sentinmento aprazível era pitoresco, insinuante, envolvente. "Mais", ele repetia quase como um mantra, Hadrian não muito atrás, quase fumengando como um touro a cada movimento que fazia. Os barulhos ficavam maiores, os timbres menos controlados à medida que a mente de cada um dos dois esfumaçava-se com prazer. O alemão foi o primeiro à chegar no próprio oásis, Arthur seguindo-o de perto. Murmuraram um o nome do outro, antes que caíssem lado-a-lado no colchão, cada um perdido nas próprias ilusões por um momento ou dois.


End file.
